1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water controlling valve, especially to a structure that is pushed to close the valve.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Infrared-ray controlling switches are representative of the water switches currently available on market. When washing, the user needs to put the hands at a certain position to switch on the infrared-ray controlling switch. Then the faucet starts to supply water. However, the infrared-ray controlling switch has disadvantages. Because the time for the infrared-ray controlling switch to supply water is limited, the user is unable to finish washing within the duration of one switching-on. The user needs to switch on the infrared-ray controlling switch once again to finish washing. Further, the reaction of the infrared-ray controlling switch is not sensitive enough so the infrared-ray controlling switch is only switched on when the user puts the hands at the certain position. To solve the aforementioned problem, the conventional water controlling valves are developed.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, the conventional water controlling valve comprises a barrel (50), a control valve group (60) and a bottom cap (70).
The barrel (50) has a stepped top recess (51) being formed in a top end. A through hole (52) is formed in the bottom of the top recess (51). A stepped bottom recess (53) is formed in a bottom end of the barrel (50). The top recess (51) communicates with the bottom recess (53) through the through hole (52).
The control valve group (60) comprises a spindle (61), a valve seat (62), a pushing rod (63) and an abutting rod (64).
The spindle (61) has a conical closed head (611). The closed head (611) is mounted in the top recess (51). A protruding rod (612) is connected to a bottom of the closed head (611). The protruding rod (612) is mounted into the bottom recess (53) through the through hole (52). A sidewall of the protruding rod (612) has multiple side wings (613) being separately protruding out from the sidewall.
The valve seat (62) is mounted in the bottom recess (53). An edge of the valve seat (62) abuts an inner edge of the bottom recess (53). The valve seat (62) has a through hole (621) being mounted through by the protruding rod (612). Multiple inclined edges (622) are saw-toothed and are formed on an inside wall of the through hole (621). Multiple guiding channels (623) are formed respectively between adjacent inclined edges (622). Multiple flowing bores (624) are formed separately through the valve seat (62) around the through hole (621).
The pushing rod (63) has a mounting cavity (631) being mounted through by the protruding rod (612). Multiple pushing sheets (632) are formed separately on and protrude from a sidewall of a top end of the pushing rod (63).
The abutting rod (64) has a receiving hole (641) being formed in a top end to be mounted by the pushing rod (63). Multiple inclined edges (642) are saw-toothed and are formed on the top end of the abutting rod (64). Multiple guiding protrusions (643) are formed on and protrude from a sidewall of the top end and are mounted slidably in the guiding channels (623). A bottom end of the abutting rod (64) protrudes out of the through hole (621) of the valve seat (62).
The bottom cap (70) is mounted securely in the bottom recess (53). The bottom cap (70) has an opening (71) abutting a bottom end of the valve seat (62) to mount the control valve group (60) in the barrel (50). Multiple water bores (72) are formed separately through the bottom cap (70) around the opening (71).
When in use, the conventional water controlling valve is connected to a faucet. The bottom end of the abutting rod (64) is pushed to allow water to flow out from the faucet. When the bottom end of the abutting rod (64) is pushed, the inclined edges (642) on the top end of the abutting rod (64) abut the pushing sheets (632) of the pushing rod (63) to push the pushing rod (63). When the top ends of the pushing sheets (632) abut the bottom ends of the side wings (613) of the protruding rod (612), the closed head (611) leaves the through hole (52) to open the trough hole (52). Therefore, water flows into the bottom recess (53) through the through hole (52), and then water flows out of the barrel (50) through the flowing bores (624) and the water bores (72) in sequence. Thus, the user may proceed with washing.
When washing procedure is finished, the abutting rod (64) is pushed again to allow the guiding protrusions (643) to enter the guiding channels (623) and to abut the bottom ends of the guiding channels (623). Then the abutment aforementioned no more exists. Therefore, the top end of the closed head (611) is shut down by the pushing of the water to seal the through hole (52). Thus, water does not flow out.
As described, the water supplying time is easily controlled by the simple mechanical movements. When the conventional water controlling valve is closed, the water in the water tube still pushes toward. Therefore, at the transient time when the conventional water controlling valve is closing, the kinetic energy of the pushing water becomes elasticity energy to generate a series of positive and negative pressure waves that vibrate in the water tube back and forth. The pressure waves do not stop until resisted by the abrasion. Thus, the vibration of the water tube results in raspy noises.